LOS AMANTES (OneShot SasuSaku)
by meiyamiyo
Summary: OneShot SasuSaku


*

Una vez más he peleado con mi padre, siempre ha sido por la misma razón... la escuela. Sinceramente no tengo interés en una carrera universitaria, ese fue el sueño de él y que por cosas del destino jamás pudo realizar.

Él es mecánico, tiene suerte en el negocio por lo cual yo no le veo ningún inconveniente en el que me dedique a lo mismo ya que he aprendido del mejor y lo he hecho muy bien tanto que puedo desarmar un auto en su totalidad y volverlo a armar sin ningún problema e incluso me atrevo a decir que lo haría con los ojos vendados y aseguró que nadie lo notaría... En fin, ninguno de los dos comprende al otro, mi vida tal como es me hace feliz pero creo que no resulta lo mismo para mi padre.

Ambos vivimos solos en una humilde casa a las afueras de la cuidad, muy cerca del bosque. A mi madre nunca la conocí, cada que pregunto por ella mi padre enoja y evade el tema con su típico "deja de molestar", para él todo es una molestia incluyendo lo de ella... Bueno de ahí herede mi mal temperamento así que sería irónico quejarme de su modo de ser.

Ahora que me encuentro en el bosque solo, medito sobre mi vida y caigo en cuenta que no tengo nada, no tengo una madre que me procure y me quiera, ni amigos en la escuela con los cuales salga cada fin de semana, ni una linda chica que me guste y pretenda conquistar, bueno no negaré que de ellas hay una infinidad que solo me satisfacen sexualmente, pero no es lo mismo, el encontrar a la indicada y no moverse más... Realmente odio el no poder mandar al diablo la estúpida idea de él de seguir con la universidad después del bachillerato, cada que discutimos de esta manera me siento tan jodidamente desolado, que me obliga a dudar de mi mismo.

Dejando a un lado ese molesto tema, observó a mi al rededor ya que se rumora que este bosque esta maldito. Hace tiempo en la época de la secundaria, muchos aseguraban que en una ocasión un grupo de chicos se adentraron a explorar durante la noche, ninguno de ellos supo como sucedieron las cosas, solo decían recordar un esplendor blanco el cual por alguna extraña razón los dejo inconscientes y al despertar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Minami, el más arisco de ellos desapareció. Su búsqueda se extendió por un año completo y por más que trataron de encontrar cualquier indicio para dar con él, interrogando constantemente a los demás del grupo, inspeccionando el lugar, jamás fue encontrado...

¡Genial!, ahora me encuentro aquí sentado en esta enorme roca a mitad de la oscuridad, pero francamente opino que solo son estupideces que la gente inventa para ahuyentar a los enamorados que buscan un lugar para hacer cosas indecentes... aunque pensándolo mejor, por si las dudas regresaré, creo que ya es tarde y por mucho que no quiera me preocupo por mi viejo, no quiero darle ninguna molestia.

*

Me encuentro enrollado entre las sabanas de mi cama, siento tanta confusión que no soy capaz de moverme, en estos momentos es cuando desearía tener un amigo de fiar a quien poder contar lo que ví ayer mientras regresaba a casa... carajo aquella historia del puto bosque resulto ser verdad y no hay modo como pueda comprobarlo.

En cuanto caminaba por el sendero que me dirige de vuelta a mi hogar me detuvo el escuchar a lo lejos el canto de una mujer, al principio imagine que tal vez había sido el viento que por alguna razón empezó a resoplar con fuerza pero en cuanto seguí el paso logre escucharlo con más claridad, era algo así como una canción de cuna, me parecía algo conocida... No lo se tal vez mi cabeza me jugo mal.

Decidí ignorarlo y apresurar el paso, pero de pronto entre unos arbustos pude divisar una silueta con aspecto femenino que se adentraba entre ellos, ciertamente en ese instante no me causo ningún temor ya que supuse que no sería el único en dar un paseo en aquel lugar así que me dispuse a seguir caminando y al llegar hasta donde se encontraban esos arbustos efectivamente pude ver aquella chica de vestimenta extraña y cabellera recogida de un color rosado, lo supe por la luz de la luna que lograba colarse entre los espacios que había entre los árboles y la iluminaba perfectamente.

El aura que emanaba era misterioso pero sin entender el porque me atraía por completo, sin pensar la seguí, mientras ella avanzaba note que miraba todo a su alrededor, deslizaba sus manos entre las ramas y hojas, parecía que la vegetación del bosque le fascinaba. Yo daba pasos sigilosos, no quería que me viera y pensará que tenía malas intenciones... Ahora entiendo lo equivocado que estaba pero para ser franco ya que he recuperado la tranquilidad, no me arrepiento, de verdad que no. El trayecto se prolongó, no se por cuanto tiempo, en cierto punto se detuvo de súbito tomándome por sorpresa, yo quise retroceder para que no me viera pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que me detuvo su voz, una dulce y refinada voz.

-¿Porqué me sigues?... A caso quieres algo de mi- cuando ella hablo giro un poco su cabeza hacia unos de sus hombros.

-Eh... Este... Bueno yo, yo solo tenía curiosidad por saber si estabas bien... Este bosque es muy solitario y ya es muy tarde- estaba tan nervioso que fue la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió decir mientras rascaba mi cabeza por no saber que hacer, ella me había descubierto y no dudo en confrontarme, fue directa y yo solo fui un idiota que trato de defenderse tras un pretexto mediocre.

Aquella chica se volteo completamente mostrando su rostro, uno muy hermoso a decir verdad, tanto que quede atónito. En mi vida, jamás había visto una belleza así, sus delicadas facciones y su tez blanca dejaba resaltar aquellos labios carmesí, esos ojos grandes mostraban en su totalidad sus iris verdes, me perdí completamente, me miró fijamente mientras se acercaba, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme estático sin decir nada. En cuanto la tuve frente a mi sentí mi cuerpo temblar ya que acerco su rostro demasiado al mío, tanto que nuestras narices se tocaron. Sentí sus frías manos sobre mi rostro, su aliento era tibio y ante aquella sensación tan placentera reaccione cerrando mis ojos, me deje llevar sintiendo su cuerpo más cerca al mío, mientras inspeccionaba mi cara escuche su voz.

-Jamás había visto a un ser como tú... Dime ¿cómo te llamas?- al preguntarme yo abrí mis ojos, ella soltaba mis mejillas mientras me miraba con serenidad, retrocedió un poco sin quitar su mirada de mi.

-Me llamo Sasuke- sinceramente me era imposible dejar de verla, en verdad era jodidamente hermosa.

Sa... Sasuke... Tu nombre es muy adecuado para ti- llevó unas de sus manos a mi frente adentrando sus dedos en mi cabello- me encanta el negro, así como el de tu cabello y el de tus ojos- su mirada de nuevo se cruzó con la mía.

-Mmm... Bueno tu eres muy hermosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me atreví a preguntar ya que el tono de voz que había usado era muy provocativo, me cautivaba en todo aspecto haciendo que surgiera una fuerte confianza en mi, ella me mostró una sonrisa de lado algo coqueta.

-Sakura... Ese es mi nombre, ¿crees que queda conmigo?- de nuevo se acercó de más sin dejar de tocar mi cabello, colocó su otra mano sobre mi pecho, no dejaba de mirarme, supongo que esperaba mi respuesta así que no tarde en decirla.

-Te queda perfecto... Los cerezos son hermosos- intente tocar su mejilla pero no tuve el suficiente valor para hacerlo, creo que ella captó mi intención ya que bajo su mano y tomo la mía, la acerco a su boca y la beso.

Sentí mi corazón latir al máximo, el tierno contacto de sus labios de cierto modo me excito, no lo negaré el deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y hacerla mía se hizo presente. Reconozco que mi experiencia en lo íntimo es muy amplia pero mis nervios me traicionaban en ese momento y no supe como actuar... ¿porqué?, ni yo lo entiendo, aunque en mis pensamientos estaba presente todo lo que deseaba hacerle... Ahora se que las hechiceras existen y son demasiado sexi, o por lo menos Sakura lo es.

Tal pareció que mis pensamientos pervertidos los adivino, ya que lo que me dijo a continuación me dejo helado pero sus actos me ayudaron a olvidar mis preocupaciones.

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?... Te seré sincera, hace mucho que no encuentro a un humano como tu, de verdad que me emites todo lo que sientes y eso me provoca a no más poder- al decirme esto jalo mi corbata roja ya que aun portaba mi uniforme escolar, me dio la impresión de que olfateo mi cuello, algo que por obvias razones no di mucha importancia.

-¿Humano?... ¿porqué me dices así?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Mmm... ¿no sabes lo que soy?- me jalo aún más, ahora su nariz se encontraba en mi cuello provocando un escalofríos que sentía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

-No... ¿qué eres?- mi voz sonaba más ronca debido a tanto placer que causaba el solo roce de la punta de su nariz, se que suena exagerado pero es la verdad.

\- Soy lo que tu quieras que sea... ¿dime que te gustaría?- su voz tan sensual me resultaba muy provocador y junto con el roce de su rostro entre mi cuello me prendía por completo- anda dime... Yo seré lo que tu quieras.

Su exacerbado comportamiento era cada vez más intenso, regreso su rostro al mio y sin tardar más acerco sus labios a mi boca. Aquel beso pausado y sutil se torno demandante e intenso, ella me rodeo del cuello con ambos brazos, su menudo cuerpo era increíble... ¡Por Dios! jamás había sentido tal calidez y lo más curioso que tanto sus manos como su cara se sentían frías, de verdad que fue extraño pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy cautivador. Al tomarla por la cintura la atraje más a mi, la única separación entre nuestros cuerpos era la indumentaria que usábamos, su yukata era muy refinada y sedosa al igual que su hermosa piel.

De la nada una de sus manos se dirigió entre la parte media de mi pantalón... Al notar mi erección separó nuestras bocas, me miro fijamente, yo respiraba algo agitado, sus ojos reflejaban deseo y lo único que hice fue quedar inerte ante esa magnificencia. Con movimientos suaves empezó a acariciar mi pene, yo no tarde en posar mi mano entre la cuenca de su cuello y deslizarla lo más sutilmente posible ya que el deseo irresistible de desnudarla era enorme, pero comprendía a la perfección que de eso se trataba, como ella dijo, de un juego.

Al descubrir uno de sus hombros y tocarla, increíblemente sin pensar acerque mi boca para deleitarme de su exquisito sabor, la bese, primero de forma tierna para después aumentar la intensidad y perdiéndome en el placer la mordí ligeramente entre su cuello y hombro, ella inmediatamente emitió un leve quejido sosteniéndome del brazo con su mano libre y apretando un poco, supuse que la había lastimado pero al verla con preocupación y notar su sonrisa coqueta con sus mejillas sonrojadas entendí que le había gustado, eso hizo que de igual modo sonriera y la volviera a besar en la boca.

Todo lo que paso después fue increíble, no encuentro las palabras precisas para describirlo, de todas las veces que he tenido sexo esta fue la mejor... Todo, absolutamente todo, el como tocaba mi miembro, el estar sobre mi y yo dentro de ella, como movía su cadera, ¡Dios! era un delicioso ritmo, la humedad de sus labios en mi piel y la infinidad de posiciones en las que se dejo someter fue meramente una bendición. Es toda una diosa, el hacer el amor con ella fue una experiencia sobrenatural, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez sin tener lo suficiente, seguramente así sería.

*

Llevo cerca de tres meses recibiendo a Sakura en mi habitación, después de nuestro primer encuentro a los dos días vino a mi, pensé que no la volvería a ver así que me había resignado al no encontrarla en el bosque cuando al día siguiente fui a buscarla.

El sexo ha sido mas intenso, el tener tres o cuatro orgasmos no es suficiente para ella y francamente para mi se ha vuelto como una droga, tal vez he llegado al grado de querer colapsar durante el día en la escuela o en el taller pero no miento al decir que no puedo detener mi impulso de hacerla mía, se que es difícil de creer pero con el paso de los días me siento más débil, es como si mi vida de poco a poco se consumiera y nada, ni el dormir durante las tardes o el faltar a clases me ayuda.

Se bien que esto sucedería ya que me lo advirtió, me ha dicho que las hechiceras se alimentan de la vitalidad de los hombres, el intimar es el modo en el que lo hacen y a pesar de que trató de no volver más yo le he implorando que no me dejara, patéticamente le rogué como un niño casi llorando... "Carajo" de verdad no puedo dejarla ir, la amo, es mi todo y sin importar que llegue a morir la seguiré viendo... ¿Qué puedo perder?, no tengo nada, solo un padre que me reprocha el ser un perdedor por no querer superarme y quedarme como un mediocre más en este mundo. Se que es algo extremo pero si, estoy dispuesto a morir y que mejor que disfrutando de la calidez de un hermosa y misteriosa mujer que me ha llenado por completo durante este tiempo que a pesar de ser poco no se puede comparar con el que llegue a pasar con cualquier libertina que se me cruzaba... Estoy seguro que pronto todo acabará, mi cuerpo lo siente, solo espero que mi ser quede impregnado en ella para siempre en su corazón y que tenga en cuenta que existió alguien que la amo con locura sin importar su naturaleza, alguien que la comprendió en su totalidad..."Sakura te amaré más allá de mi último suspiro"

*


End file.
